Shusuke Fuji: Owner's Manual
by karishina-KUN
Summary: Wherein you are now the owner of a Shusuke Fuji Seigaku tennis tensai model. Congratulations!


**Fuji Shusuke (****不二 周助****): Owner's Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the owner of a **Fuji Shusuke,** (Seigaku) tennis tensai model. Please follow the guidelines set in this manual to ensure quality performance of your **Fuji Shusuke** tennis tensai model.

**INSTALLATION**

When you receive your_ FUJI_, please take him out of the box filled with bubble wrap which is provided for his maximum protection (and for his entertainment while being shipped) and put him on stand-by mode for about half an hour to ensure that he will not over-heat (which is possible on his first half-hour outside the shipping box). Your _FUJI _should be in proper working order after the first half-hour.

**TECHNICAL INFORMATION**

**NAME: **Fuji Shusuke

**TYPE: **Seigaku- Tennis Tensai (as indicated above)

**STYLE: **Counter-puncher

**DOMINANT HAND:** Right hand

**HEIGHT: **161 cm 

**WEIGHT: **unspecified

**DATE OF SUCCESSFUL MANUFACTURE (BIRTH): **February 29

**AGE: **14 yrs. old, though technically he is only 3 yrs. 

**HAIR COLOR: **Light sandy brown

**EYE COLOR: **Sapphire blue

**FUNCTIONS**

The _FUJI_ sent to you is made and designed to be user-friendly and efficient around the home. Commands and controls are voice-activated; instructions are to be stated clearly in either Japanese or English. 

Here are some examples of your _FUJI_'s functions:

_**Child Minding:**_

Your _FUJI _can be protective of children to begin with, but for the most effective child minding service it is best if he is protecting them from purple-wearing, younger brother stealing, tennis team managers or curly-haired second-year demon aces who are supposedly cursed with bad luck. 

_**Sports Encouragement/Coaching:**_

If your younger sibling, younger cousin or other associate/family member or friend is aspiring to become an athlete, your _FUJI_ might be able to help with their training. Being a natural athlete, _FUJI _will be able to give advice on how to improve on a particular sport (proves to be more effective if the sport is tennis). However, be prepared to pay for sports camp tuitions, travel expenses. 

_**Vacation Help:**_

Your _FUJI_ is best to have on summer vacations, road trips or winter vacations. Your _FUJI_ comes in handy with a survival guide and kit, maps, first-aid kit and a naturally good sense of direction (in case you get lost which is nearly impossible).

**COMPATIBILITY WITH VARIOUS MODELS**

Your _FUJI _is compatible with most other models whether a Seigaku model or not. However you would possibly have to prepare for possible competitive tennis matches in your backyard. 

To make sure your _FUJI_ is more comfortable you are recommended to buy the SEIGAKU REGULARS SET; which includes the **Kikumaru Eiji **(Seigaku) acrobatic doubles specialist model, the **Tezuka Kunimitsu **(Seigaku) tennis team buchou model and the **Ryoma Echizen** (Seigaku) rookie ace model.

**WARNING!** Do not allow your _FUJI (Shusuke)_ model to come even ten meters near a _MIZUKI HAJIME _(St. Rudolph) tennis team manager model to avoid damage on either model. A safe distance from a _KIRIHARA AKAYA _(Rikkai Dai) junior ace model is also very strongly recommended for your and your family's safety.

**ACCESSORIES**

The items your _FUJI _comes equipped with:

1) Seigaku polo shirt

2) Seigaku regulars' jersey

3) Blue pants

4) Tennis shoes

5) Two tennis rackets

6) Tennis bag

**MAINTENANCE**

_**Cleaning:**_

Depending on how you use your _FUJI _you may have to clean him on a daily basis. Use tap water and clean stained or dirtied area. If stain is stubborn you may have to use a herbal liquid soap. 

_**Food:**_

It will be necessary to provide food for your _FUJI _to maintain maximum performance. You will have more benefits however, if you provide him with wasabi sushi and/or apples. 

_**Drink:**_

To refuel your _FUJI_'s energy you may need to provide water or sports drink (preferably Inui's homemade juice but do not, by all means, give him Aozu) depending on how your _FUJI'_s energy was spent. 

**TROUBLE-SHOOTING **

Complaint: Your _FUJI_ always has his eyes open and tends to be somewhat violent and has an excessive desire to trick or take revenge on people.

Solution: There is a chance your _FUJI_ is set on _sadist mode_. You may change his settings by opening a control panel hidden in his right arm. There is a small switch there that you can move depending on if you want him to be in _sadist mode, friendly mode _or _yaoi mode._

----------

Complaint: Your _FUJI_ excessively uses your blender and tries to get you to taste the juice he creates with the vegetables found in your refrigerator.

Solution: You will be able to discourage him from such behavior if you tell him that the country is currently suffering from pests and that vegetables' prices have shot up tremendously or you can just give him Inui juice.

----------

Complaint: Your _FUJI _seems to have an extreme and slightly disturbing fondness for brown-haired boys with cross scar marks on their foreheads. Even more so if they have a short temper.

Solution: There is no actual solution to this problem because your _FUJI_ will probably be looking for the company of his little brother. There will be no stopping him in trying to make friends with said people but there is no actual danger in letting him do so as opposed to not letting him do so.

**FINAL NOTE**

Your _FUJI_ will be able to provide you and your family years of faithful service but if there should be any sort of trouble-shooting not mentioned above or questions you may have you may call: 1900-HELP-ME-KAMI-SAMA.

A/N: Well this was random for me, since I don't usually write this kind of story. Anyway, I have re-posted this story because I wasn't able to give credit to Emerald Elf-Slytherin707, who gave me inspiration to write this. Also thank you to reckless-rage for pointing out the fact I didn't give credit to anyone on my original post. Thank you so much and I'm sorry if anyone was offended by my inability to credit anyone on my original post. Please tell me if you think I made some mistakes. Thank you


End file.
